


You're it for me, Mike.

by slowroad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much he wanted it, Mike simply couldn't bring himself to believe that he could have something permanent with Harvey. He still couldn't believe that they were together sometimes. And try as he might, he couldn't shake the fear that Harvey would just get bored of him one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it for me, Mike.

**Disclaimer: This is a fan-work written for fun and not for profit. None of these characters belong to me. I have just borrowed them for a while.**

**…**

It was 7:30 on a Wednesday evening and Mike was alone in the conference room, working his way through a pile of documents. He'd been at it for over three hours now, lost to the world, as he focussed on his work, scanning the documents, looking for discrepancies...He looked up when he heard the open. It was Harvey. Mike couldn't help the way his heart lurched at the sight of Harvey leaning casually against the door, briefcase in hand, smiling fondly at him. It was a sight that never got old.  

"Time to go?" Mike said, smiling back.  

Harvey nodded. "I'm guessing you’re not done yet.” 

"No. Still reviewing the documents in the McDougall case. I need another couple of hours, at least." 

"Bring the documents home. I'll help you." 

Mike's eyebrows went up at that. "Really?" 

"Yeah. If it means I get to have dinner with you..." And there was that damned smile again.  

"Okay. You go ahead. I'll meet you outside in ten." 

Harvey looked like he wanted to say something. But then he seemed to change his mind. He lingered for another moment and then he turned around and left.  

Mike felt a pang in his chest. He knew what Harvey had wanted to say. "Why can't we leave together?" 

Leaving the office together every day, was hardly conducive to keeping their relationship a secret. The problem, though, was that Harvey didn't want to keep it a secret. He simply didn't see the need. They'd been together for six months now and they hadn't told anyone because Mike had insisted on it. 

He didn't want the rest of the associates to claim that he was getting preferential treatment because of his relationship with Harvey. And they would, if they found out. So would Louis, for that matter. Mike sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't like hiding either and he could see that the secret was starting to weigh on his...his what? Boyfriend? 

The word was perhaps justified considering that they were even living together now, but they'd never discussed it. And no matter how much he wanted it, Mike simply couldn't bring himself to believe that he could have something permanent with Harvey. He still couldn't believe that they were together sometimes. 

And try as he might, he couldn't shake the fear that Harvey would just get bored of him one day...That was the real reason that Mike hadn't wanted anyone at work to know about them. He didn't want to look like an idiot when it ended, as it probably would.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he got up, gathered his things, picked up the box full of documents and walked out of his office. Harvey was waiting for him in the car. Mike nodded to Ray, put his stuff in the boot and got into the car.  

Harvey reached for his hand as soon as Mike shut the door. "Take us home, Ray," he said quietly.  

Mike couldn't help the surge of warmth in his heart. He loved the way Harvey so casually alluded to their home. It was Harvey's condo, but their home. They had been living together for three months now, so it wasn't novel or anything, but it still felt a bit unreal. 

Mike had fallen for Harvey pretty much the moment they’d met and once they started working together, his feelings for his mentor had gone from attraction and admiration to love in a very short time. He had assumed (quite reasonably, given the seemingly endless parade of women walking in and out of Harvey's life) that his feelings would never be returned, so he'd worked hard at suppressing them.  

He'd hooked up with Jenny, a fact that had irritated Harvey for some reason. He'd gone out with Rachel and Harvey had been even more annoyed by that. He smiled now as he remembered that evening months ago when he’d been sitting in his cubicle with Rachel next to him. They’d been in the middle of an animated discussion and Rachel had just said something to make him laugh… 

Harvey had stormed in and he’d very pointedly asked Rachel to leave because had things to discuss with his associate. “Gather your stuff and come with me. We have work to do." he'd said. Mike had followed, assuming that Harvey was leading him to his office, but Harvey had taken him home instead.  

And strangely, there had been no talk of work at all. Harvey had ordered a proper dinner, not just pizza, like they did on their work nights. They'd taken their time over dinner. They'd talked about movies and music and all sorts of other things and it had been quite wonderful.  Mike had asked about work at one point and Harvey had brushed him off. 

“Why does this feel like a date?” Mike remembered saying then. 

Harvey had looked amused. "What did you think it was?" he'd said with that smug smile of his. 

“You said we were coming here to work." 

"I lied. Would you rather work?" 

"Oh no. I'm quite enjoying this actually," Mike had said trying not to blush.  

"You don't wish you could be with Rachel?" 

"No. I like her, but I'd rather be with you." 

"Are you sure of that?" 

Mike had nodded.  

"Well in that case, I will have no qualms about doing this," Harvey had said. Then he'd leaned across and kissed Mike.  

They'd ended up in bed and they'd stayed there all weekend. Mike had assumed that it was a one-time thing, but apparently, it wasn't. Before he knew it, they had tumbled into a relationship and it was everything that Mike had ever thought it could be. They were brilliant together and Mike was very happy. But try as he might, he couldn't help worrying that it would all end one day. Harvey would get bored of him, the way he seemed to get bored of everyone else and Mike would lose the most important person in his life.  

He turned to look at Harvey now and he noticed that he was thoughtful. It wouldn't be apparent to anyone else, but there was a certain rigidity in the older man's expression that indicated that he was thinking deeply about something and that he didn't particularly like whatever it was. Mike slid closer to Harvey and put an arm around his shoulder (Ray knew about them, of course). Harvey leaned into him, but he kept his face averted.  

"Harvey?” 

"Not now, Mike." 

Mike was concerned, but he knew that it wasn't smart to start asking questions in the car. Ray was discreet, but that didn’t mean he had to privy to everything. So he kept his peace and waited. Neither of them said anything until they got home. Harvey unlocked the door and Mike followed him inside. He shut the door and kicked his shoes off while Harvey took the box full of documents from him and went into the apartment.  

Mike followed in a bit, only to see Harvey disappear into the bathroom and shut the door. Right, so Harvey wasn't ready to talk yet. Mike took off his jacket and his tie. Then he called a local Italian place and ordered dinner. Then he got his clothes and went into the other bathroom. He might as well shower while they waited for the food. 

He came out of the bath a little while later to find Harvey setting the table and serving the food. Mike went over to help and soon they were sitting at the table, facing each other, the food untouched between them. Mike had barely opened his mouth when Harvey stalled him.  

"We've had a long day. We're both tired and hungry. Let's just eat first." 

Mike nodded and he tried to eat and to keep his questions to himself for a little longer. But his stomach was tied up in knots. What was going on? Everything had seemed so normal when Harvey had come into Mike's office earlier. Was this because Mike had refused to leave with him again? Was Harvey upset because Mike was still insisting on hiding their relationship? 

He sighed. He looked up and found Harvey staring pointedly at Mike and his plate…oh yes the food. Best eat, if only to get it out of the way. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get Harvey to tell him anything until he was good and ready. So he ate and he waited. They finished the meal and Mike picked up their plates and put them in the sink. Then he went up to Harvey, took his hand and led him to the couch. 

“Well?” he said, as soon as they sat down. 

“Well what?” 

“Quit stalling, Harvey. You’re upset about something, so tell me what it is.” 

Harvey sighed. “We’ve talked about this before and I don’t want to keep bringing it up, but I’m tired of hiding. Are you ashamed of me, Mike?” 

“What?” 

“Is that why you won’t tell anyone? I mean, you didn’t seem to feel the need to hide when you were with Jenny or Rachel. Is it because I’m a man?” 

“Harvey, I told you…” 

“I know what you told me. Sure some of the associates will assume that you slept your way into my good graces, but so what? You know the truth. I know it and so does Jessica. Surely that’s all that matters.” 

Mike sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. 

“We can’t hide forever, Mike.” 

“But that’s just the question, isn’t it? Do we have forever?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Where are we headed Harvey? Do we have a future? I know we’re in a relationship and I love it. But I also know you. You don’t do commitment and you get bored of people rather quickly. Granted, I’ve lasted longer than most of your exes, but I can’t help wondering if you’re just going to get bored of me one day and end it all. If you did and if everyone knew…I would look like such a fool!” 

Harvey looked completely taken aback. He’d clearly not been expecting this. “Is that what you’ve been worried about?” he said softly. 

Mike nodded and then he looked away. He’d put himself out there and he had no idea how Harvey was going to react. _Might as well go for broke_ , he thought. 

“I love you, Harvey,” he said. And if the look of surprise and the smile taking over Harvey’s face were any indication, that wasn’t exactly an unwelcome confession.   

“I want a future with you,” Mike continued.  "It’s just…I don’t know how you feel about me. You never say anything.” 

Harvey still looked very surprised, but he was smiling and that had to be a good thing right? Harvey put his hand on Mike’s cheek and caressed him lightly. 

“You know I’m not good with words, Mike. But think about it. Would I really have asked you to move in with me if I wasn’t intent on building something long-term with you?” 

“I did think about that, Harvey. But if you remember, you didn’t ask me to move in with you. You told me to do it and the reason you gave was that it would be convenient. It’s a bit hard to read romance into that. Particularly because I’m already so insecure about us.” 

“But why, Mike? Why do you think I’ll lose interest in you? Have I shown any signs of that?” 

“No. But you’re you and I’m me and I don’t see how that can last.” 

Harvey just looked confused now. “I’m not sure what you mean by that, but there’s something else I need to say first. I’m sorry I didn’t say this before, but I love you too.” 

Mike hadn’t expected Harvey to actually say the words, so he looked up, feeling stunned. 

“I do,” Harvey said, shrugging helplessly. “I don’t know when or how it happened, but I find myself rather bessotedly in love with you and I completely fail to understand how the fact that I am me and you’re you means that we can’t last. I would’ve said exactly the opposite, in fact. I think we’re perfect for each other, so would you please explain what you mean?” 

Mike was still feeling a bit stunned and he stared at Harvey, trying to find the words to explain himself and failing… 

“Mike…” Harvey said, an equal measure of exasperation and fondness in his voice. 

He put his arms around Mike and pulled him into his lap. He held the younger man’s face in his hands and just looked at him. Mike put his arms around Harvey and stared into those soft brown eyes and that beautiful face. He saw love and trust there; perhaps it had been there for a while now, but he hadn’t noticed, caught up as he had been, in all his doubts. 

“Harvey…” he stuttered, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Harvey reached up and kissed him and Mike melted into the kiss, the way he always did. Harvey put his arms around Mike and pulled him close. It was a possessive grip, the kind that said _I’m not letting you go anywhere_. Harvey always held him like that. Harvey was possessive about him and Mike simply hadn’t noticed. _I’m an idiot_ , he thought and he angled his head and pushed his tongue into Harvey’s mouth and lost himself in that kiss. 

They separated after a bit and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“You’re it for me, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “Now and forever. Please don’t doubt that.” 

Mike nodded. “Still feels a bit surreal," he said. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re…” 

“I’m what?” 

“Gorgeous and smart and ridiculously successful. You can have anyone you want. I still don’t get why you chose me.” 

“Because you’re an incredible person. I don’t understand why you fail to see that. You have a fascinating mind, you’re smarter than I am, though I’m loath to admit that. You’re nearly always the smartest person in the room and yet somehow you also manage to be the kindest…and you’re so beautiful, Mike,” Harvey said as he ran his ran his fingers across Mike's cheek, caressing him. Mike leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment,  

"It's a bit overwhelming to hear you say all this," he whispered.  

"I should've been saying it all along. I was already in love with you when we got together, you know." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me too." 

They looked at each other for a long moment and Mike felt a smile take over his face. "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too."  

They pulled each other into a hug and stayed like that for a few minutes, pressed close enough to feel each others heartbeat, trying to settle into this shift in their relationship. 

"You know why I'll never get bored of you?" Harvey said, his voice soft and a bit contemplative. 

“Why?” 

“Because you challenge me like no one else ever has. You can go toe to toe with me on most things and even when I come out on top, I have to try very hard. And nice as you are, you don’t put up with any of my bullshit. I find you fascinating, Mike. And the fact that you’re utterly delectable is a complete bonus.” 

Mike looked up at that. He tried not to blush, but it was damn near impossible with Harvey looking at him like that. 

“You make me happy,” Harvey continued after a bit. “And I want everyone to know that. I want everyone to know that you’re mine…Is that too much to ask?" 

"No it's not." 

"So can we tell everyone now?" 

Mike laughed. "Yes. We can tell everyone. I can’t wait to see their faces.” 

Harvey chuckled. “Louis will have a fit.” 

“And Kyle will probably explode from jealousy.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. He’s had the hots for you for a while now. It will be wonderful to finally be able to tell him to lay off.” 

“And how do you think Rachel will react?” Harvey sounded tentative all of a sudden. 

“She won’t like it, but she’ll get over it. Why do you ask?” 

“I…may feel some measure of guilt at stealing you from her. Not that she was good enough for you, but still.” 

Mike snorted. “You didn’t steal me from her, Harvey. I was in love with you long before I asked her out. And the only reason I did was that I was sure you’d never be interested in me. Besides, Rachel and I weren’t exactly together. We’d gone on all of two dates and we’d kissed once. That does not count as a relationship. So no guilt required…You’ve pretty much owned me from the moment we met. And not just because you rescued me from a shitty life, but because you’re you…you dazzled me, you know that?” 

“I did?” Harvey sounded charmingly uncertain. 

“Yes. I mean look at you. I walked into that room for that interview and I saw you and I heard your voice and I wanted you right away. And then you hired me and I saw you in action and oh wow…” 

“Oh wow?” Harvey repeated. 

Mike nodded. ”You’re brilliant at everything you do. Of course I was dazzled. Still am, if I have to be honest.” 

Harvey stared at Mike for a minute, then he pulled his love into a lingering kiss and soon they were laid out on the couch, holding on to each other, touching and kissing, until a pressing need for supplies forced them to get up and stumble into the bedroom where they got tangled and lost in each other in the best way possible... 

**…**

They told Jessica about them the next day. “So you’re finally making it official,” she said. 

Donna took one look at them and smirked.  “About time,” she said. “I’m going to go down to HR and get you the appropriate forms and then, I’m going to go tell Louis.” 

Louis did have a fit and then he marched into Harvey’s office an informed him that this did not change anything. Mike was still an associate and he still reported to Louis. 

“He’s my associate, Louis. You stay the hell away from him,” Harvey said and they launched into another edition of an argument that they had been having ever since Mike had joined the firm. 

The rest of the associates griped and grumbled and most of them said they’d suspected something. Harold looked a bit awe-struck while Kyle sat in his corner, brooding and bitching. But it all settled down soon enough and life went back to normal except that Mike now had a gorgeous partner that he could flaunt and openly lay his claim on. The only thing left to do, was to put a ring on the man and claim him for good.


End file.
